Słońce
by Tabbcia
Summary: [Oneshot] [Decimation] Co by było gdyby Wanda podczas robienia swojego WUSH była bardziej miłosierna dla Jono? Króciutki, naiwny, rołmansowy fick. Przepraszam.


Dosyć naiwna historyjka o tym, czego ja oczekiwałabym po Decimation. Wiadomo, że Marvel jest okrutny i moje marzenie się nie spełni, ale napisać zawsze mogę. Panie i panowie – moja wersja Decimation dla Chambera. Tak, wiem, że w rzeczywistości komiksowej Jono jest przykuty do kroplówek i ledwo żyje, ale to moja wersja i mam prawo zrobić to jak chcę, prawda? A ja chcę, żeby Jono miał twarz. W jaki sposób? Hej, w ten sam, w jaki utracił moc. To Wanda Maximoff, ona może niemal wszystko. Czemu nie miała skasować wszystkich spraw związanych z mocą, nie tylko genu? Ok., zgadzam się, że to kiepska teoria, ale nikt nie zabroni mi marzyć...

Disclaimer: Żółta budka telefoniczna należy do mnie, tak samo jak ekspres ciśnieniowy w kuchniPaige. Ale nic ani nikt inny. A szkoda, nieprawdaż?

* * *

"Halo?" Paige Guthrie odebrała telefon. "Halo?" powtórzyła po chwili, gdyż po drugiej stronie kabla panowała cisza. "Jest tam kto?" zapytała zniecierpliwiona. Nagle w słuchawce rozległy się jakieś trzaski i po chwili odezwał się dziwnie znajomy, męski głos. 

"Czy... Czy to Paige Worthington?"

"Guthrie" poprawiła go automatycznie. "Paige Guthrie, ale z kim..."

"To dobrze... To znaczy, jak dobrze cię słyszeć, S... Paige."

"Kto mówi?" Paige czuła, że rozmawia z kimś bliskim i że zna ten głos doskonale, lecz z drugiej strony nie była w stanie przyporządkować go do żadnego ze znajomych.

"To... Ja, Paige. Jono."

Tym razem to po stronie Husk zapadło milczenie. Dziewczyna poczuła że żołądek przewraca jej się do góry nogami.

"Jono?" wydusiła w końcu. "Ale jak..." Próbowała jeszcze zapytać, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle.

"Nie wiem, Paige. Nie wiem."

"Czy..." szepnęła i wzięła głęboki oddech. "Gdzie jesteś?"

"Ja? Pod twoim apartamentowcem. Dzwonię z budki telefonicznej."

"Poczekaj tam!" Paige odłożyła słuchawkę i rzuciła się do drzwi. Zbiegła po schodach na łeb na szyję i wypadła z klatki schodowej jakby gonił ją rozwścieczony Wolverinepod kontroląH.A.N.D. Przy żółtej budce telefonicznej stał ubrany w długi, czarny płaszcz mężczyzna. Był zwrócony do niej plecami.

"Jonothon?" Mężczyzna drgnął i odwrócił się. Jej oczom ukazała się twarz Jonothona Starsmore'a, tego samego, z którym dosyć dawno temu była w jednej drużynie, mieszkała w jednym domu, dzieliła problemy... Z tą różnicą, że teraz nie było emanującej energią dziury kaleczącej jego twarz i klatkę piersiową.

"Paige, słońce..." Blondynka patrzyła jak jego usta otwierają się by wypowiedzieć te słowa, które znała doskonale, ale które zawsze w dziwny sposób dostawały się do jej głowy kiedy rozmawiała z nim.

"Jono..." Zamrugała, by powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. "Twoja twarz..."

"Tak, ona chyba nie jest sztuczna... Nie tak, jak kiedyś. Chyba... Utraciłem moce na zawsze. Nie mogę używać telepatii, a dziś rano obudziłem się przeraźliwie głodny." Chamber spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

"Ja..." Gardło Guthrie znów zacisnęło się.

"Tęskniłem, słońce." Szepnął.

"Ja też tęskniłam!" Paige uciekła na bok oczami, które robiły się coraz bardziej wilgotne.

"Wiesz, kiedy Weapon X dorobili mi twarz, nie miałem czasu się pochwalić, bo od razu odpadła... No i..." Jono zagryzł wargi na wspomnienie swojej służby dla projektu. "Ale teraz chyba nie odpadnie...?"

"Na pewno nie. Wielu innych straciło permanentnie moce." Szepnęła. "Nawet Melody..."

"Pamiętasz, kiedy wysadziliśmy... Ja wysadziłem żeńskie dormitorium?" zapytał cicho Jono. Husk zaśmiała się przez łzy. Jak mogłaby zapomnieć swoją pierwszą, zakończoną kompletną porażką, próbę pocałowania chłopaka? "Wiem, że już nigdy... Nigdy niczego nie wysadzę i... Nie narażę cię na śmierć."

"Jono..." Paige podniosła wzrok na mężczyznę.

"Przepraszam." Powiedział krótko Chamber i, zanim dziewczyna zorientowała się, co się dzieje, pocałował ją. Bardzo nieśmiało i szybko. "Przepraszam..." szepnął jeszcze raz i nie patrząc na nią odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem zaczął odchodzić.

Paige jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyła na plecy byłego członka Generation X. Chciała krzyknąć za nim, chciała żeby się odwrócił i wrócił, ale nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

* * *

"Kochanie, czy coś się stało? Jesteś jakaś rozkojarzona..." 

"Nie, wszystko w porządku, Jo... Warren..."

* * *

**Komentarze odautorskie:**  
Słońce - Jono w GX często zwraca sie do znajomych per "sunshine". 'Blasku słoneczny' brzmiałoby oczywiście beznadziejnie, a 'słoneczko' jakoś nie pasuje mi do tego zamkniętego w sobie Anglika, toteż użyłam słowa 'słońce' 

Twarz doklejona przez Weapon X - wydaje mi się, że nie spotkał Paige kiedy ją miał. Szczerze, ten rozdział życia Jono znam tylko ze streszczeń i to dosyć powierzchownych, ale mam zamiar niedługo to zmienić.


End file.
